1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer aided designing (CAD) system and, more particularly, to a CAD system for designing a pattern to be provided on a printed circuit board, and also to a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, CAD systems are extensively used in the electronic circuit designing art. Generally, the number of parts to be mounted on a printed circuit board and the number of connection information (nets) essential in wiring the individual parts increase as the circuit integration on the printed circuit board is promoted. Then, for a printed circuit board having a given area, the amount of data which should be entered on a CAD system greatly increases. A conventional CAD system, therefore, needs much time and labor for designing a pattern of a printed circuit board.
Moreover, in a CAD system, a plurality of circuit blocks to be mounted on a single printed circuit board are designed independently of each other by different persons. Another problem with a conventional CAD system is, therefore, that a person in charge of the design of a pattern of a printed circuit board is often unable to pattern circuits which the person does not know on a printed circuit board. This coupled with the increase in circuit scale as stated above, further slows down the pattern designing procedure which uses a CAD system.